


Who Said It Will Be A Easy Mission?

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Politics, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: 安纳金讨厌政客，但谁又知道能有这么辣的参议员呢？
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 绝地！安/议员！王  
> 轻松向，一个没有ppt和克战的AU，小安四岁就被大师傅发现，小王没去种地然后被发配回了斯图戎。所有政治和产业都是乱写，没有大纲，写到哪算哪，不知道开学前能不能写完……

安纳金讨厌外交任务。

虚伪的政客，腐败的制度，奢华的宴会，还有无穷无尽令人昏昏欲睡的谈判，和对他的脸蛋和身体心怀不轨的男男女女。

他唯一不讨厌的就是和帕德梅·阿米达拉议员一起的外交任务。她是他少的可怜的朋友之一，也属于少数几个不会打他主意的政客。自她和自己的侍女萨贝结婚，安纳金已经有一段时间没有见到这位老友，所以他对这次任务还算热心。

外交任务，能有什么难的。

关于这次出使星球的资料安纳金只草草看了一半，似乎没有什么值得注意的。但是绝地委员会指派了两个绝地，他和他的老师父奎刚一起保护帕德梅，这不太合常理。

斯图戎，中环星球，主要人口为人类，人口密度较低，资源丰富，工业以矿产出口为主，较为富裕。世袭君主制……

他扫过“极度排外”四个字时皱紧了眉头。看来这应该就是原因了。他正准备继续往下读，不巧通讯器响了，一接通奎刚无奈的声音就传了过来。

“安纳金，阿米达拉议员的飞船都到机库了，你还想拖到什么时候过来？”

“马上，马上就到！”安纳金急忙穿上袍子，把数据板往口袋里一塞就冲出了宿舍。

等安纳金跑到机库时，帕德梅正和奎刚聊着天。她还没有戴上发饰，只是穿着紫色的礼服，裙摆像花一样散开。看到他喘着气停在飞船前的样子，她忍不住笑了出来，然后向他挥挥手，打着招呼：“安纳金，好久不见了。”

奎刚转过头看了他一眼，显然对他总是迟到的行径不满。他耸耸肩丝毫没有悔改之意，只是说了声“帕德梅，见到你真开心！”，然后上前抱了抱她。

松开拥抱，他退后一步左右看看，寻找着帕德梅新婚的妻子。“萨贝呢？我怎么没看见……”

另一个人影从飞船上走了下来，但是绝对不是他在找的那个人。

安纳金眯着眼狐疑地打量着那个男人，心里响起了警铃。他没有移开视线，悄声问着帕德梅：“他是谁？我以为只有你去？”

那个男人显然听见了安纳金的疑问，干巴巴地回答说：“如果你读完了这次任务的资料，你就会发现斯图戎不仅排外，每次拜访人数不能超过三人，并且进入星球需要至少一位公民带领外来者。我相信努夫人对斯图戎文化习俗的记载足够详实。”

他说话是非常标准的核心口音，咬字清晰，稍带讽刺的腔调也改变不了骨子里的优雅。

安纳金的目光掠过那人金红色齐肩的丝质长发，修剪整齐的胡须，白色上衣高领一直扣到喉结，束腰勾勒出腰线和丰满的臀部，高到膝盖的鸽灰色皮靴。而后他的目光顺着披风简洁的剪裁再回到脸上，在右眼角的泪痣上略作停顿，直视着挑起的眉峰下那双浅碧色的眼睛。

老天，他可真漂亮。

安纳金愣愣地眨着眼，一时说不出话来，直到帕德梅扯了扯他的袖子，他才如梦初醒般回过神，目光却忍不住在那人束腰及下方停留。

纳布参议员上前一步，刚想介绍，奎刚已经向那人鞠躬，先开了口：“斯图戎的参议员，很高兴与你同行。看来我和天行者武士的任务似乎不仅是外交访问，而且还要保护阿米达拉议员的安全，但恐怕我们还没有得知你的姓名。”

议员面无表情，向绝地大师欠身。“不必多礼，金大师。我本无意这样，但阿米达拉议员因近日针对我的暗杀企图而向委员会寻求帮助。只是没有想到尤达大师还是安排你和你的老徒弟前来。看来最高宗师还是一如既往地……听从原力的旨意。”

他停顿片刻，瞥了直勾勾盯着自己的安纳金一眼，目光又回到奎刚身上。“至于我的名字，我相信尤达大师认为由我自己说出比较合适。但毕竟时间久远，我不认为这个名字对你还有任何意义。”

“如果你想知道的话，我叫欧比旺·肯诺比。”

奎刚一愣，喃喃说道：“初学者欧比旺……”

他交叠起手臂。“我现在更习惯被称作肯诺比参议员。”

两位绝地坐在驾驶舱里相对无言。

奎刚坐在副驾驶座上冥想，但是他的前学徒自跃入超空间后就在驾驶座上动弹，各种欲言又止，扰得他也无法安宁。

他叹了口气。“你想问什么，安纳金？”

被发觉的新晋武士也不恼，抬起头飞快地看了奎刚一眼，然后低下头装作漫不经心地问道：“嗯，肯诺比参议员？”

奎刚揉揉自己的眉心。“肯诺比……以前他还是幼徒时，我在圣殿见过他。”

奎刚记忆中的那个男孩很有天赋，虽然容易激动，但很有礼貌和分寸。当初德拉利格大师对他评价很高，可惜……

“只是见过？他听起来对你很不满。”安纳金盘起腿，怀疑地说道。

“有一天他直接上前问我能不能当我的学徒，我……拒绝了。后来我才知道他当时已经预定要被分配到农业军团，所以他才问我，想放手一搏。”

安纳金咬住下唇，有些不解。“那欧比旺就真的到班多梅去了？但他现在是议员啊？”

“我不清楚。我推测有可能是圣殿联系了他的父母，把他接回了家。毕竟在像斯图戎这种制度的星球，如果没有显赫的家世，要当上参议员几乎是不可能的。”

“确实。”安纳金心不在焉地点点头，几乎自言自语地嘀咕着，“他穿得很漂亮。”

他看上去就像贵族，安纳金想象不出他穿着绝地简朴的衣服的样子。他灰色的披风和皮靴衬得他蓝绿色的眼睛清澈又疏离，金红的长发却又打破了他的严肃，显露出他迷人的本性……

奎刚奇怪地看着自己的前学徒。“我怎么不知道你对服饰有这么关心。”

安纳金猛的跳下了座位，匆匆丢下一句“我去看看帕德梅”就离开了驾驶舱。

奎刚皱着眉盯着他发红的耳尖，大概明白了怎么回事，头疼地再次叹了口气。

他这带徒弟不仅带到成年，现在出师了之后还是不让人省心。他这个师父也当的太不划算了。

“嗨，帕德梅。”

帕德梅投入在文书工作中，甚至没有抬起头。“怎么了，安纳金？”

“关于这次任务。”安纳金一脸严肃，“你是不是有什么需要告诉我的？”

他说对了。帕德梅停下笔，挥手示意安纳金在身旁坐下。“呃，对……其实这不算是参议院的外交任务，更是私人性质的。但是就像欧比旺说的，由于近两个月他遭遇了三次暗杀，我向绝地委员会申请了援助。”

“然后？既然不是外交任务，你还没说你到斯图戎究竟做什么。”安纳金指出。

她叹了口气。“我连同贝尔、蒙、和里约开展了一个中外环之间贸易互助的项目。欧比旺想要提出开放技术移民的提案，将产业比重由矿业出口转向加工产品出口，但很显然触碰了一些人的利益，于是就有了一系列的暗杀企图。我这次去是向斯图戎国王介绍我们的项目，并说服他接受提案。”

安纳金皱眉。“向国王介绍议案不应该是欧比旺的工作吗？那他准备做什么？”

“欧比旺……我想他应该会尝试找到那些关于赏金猎人的雇主的证据。”

“他一个人去找赏金猎人？！他在想什么？”安纳金突然站直起身，有些不可思议。

“安纳金，小点声！”帕德梅急忙起身走到房门前，棕色的眼睛紧张地观察一阵，然后关上了门。在人背后说别人被发现，可不是什么好事。

“这是欧比旺自己的决定，他一个人去不容易惹人注意。再说，他自己能照顾好自己。”

“他看上去根本就不像……”安纳金嘟囔着，烦躁地在房间里踱来踱去，“怎么能保证他不受伤。”

帕德梅没有听清。“什么？”

安纳金瞟了她一眼，低下头在房间里又徘徊了几步，才重新坐下，犹豫地问道：“嗯，欧比旺，你和他很熟吗？”

帕德梅狐疑地看着安纳金。“挺熟吧。他在参议院的时间比我久，当初我刚上任的时候他和贝尔帮了我很多。虽然欧比旺是斯图戎的议院代表，但是斯图戎的星球政治较为独立，他每年有一半的时间都在斯图戎议院，对科洛桑的政治反而不太热心。用他的话说……他很讨厌政客。”

欧比旺是个理想的政治伙伴，同样也是很好的朋友，道德感很强，但也很圆滑，做事滴水不漏。帕德梅多次发自内心地感谢当初自己早起赶电梯遇见了欧比旺，不然自己的政治生涯会走不少弯路。他向科洛桑议院提出议案的时候不多，但每次都能将反对者噎得哑口无言让人心悦诚服，无愧于“谈判家”的称号。

安纳金嘴角上扬。“讨厌政客的参议员，哈？”

“你们那些原力什么的东西，他每次都能发现其他议员的谎言。”帕德梅摆手。

“这个我有同感，政客都不能相信。”安纳金点头，“他平常除了工作，还会干什么？有什么爱好吗？”

帕德梅托着下巴思考了一阵。“他挺喜欢看书的，多半是历史书，偶尔唱唱歌。”

安纳金想着他说话的声音，已经很好听，让人忍不住想象着他唱起歌时，或者接吻时会发出的喘息声，还有——

安纳金赶紧打住自己的幻象。“那他有恋人吗？”

“……我说你对欧比旺怎么这么上心。”帕德梅挑眉，一副被娱乐的表情，“之前好像有过几个女友，目前的话没有。”

看了眼安纳金的表情，她补上一句：“不过他也会和男性调情。”

事实上，他会和任何有知觉的生物调情。

安纳金肉眼可见的雀跃起来，让帕德梅忍俊不禁，拍了拍他的肩膀。“去吧，小老虎。他在船尾以前泰弗船长的房间，别打扰我工作了。”

当警报响起时，欧比旺正在沉思。

首先是关于这次他提出的议案。斯图戎虽然矿产丰富，但近年来的过度开采让星球的环境恶化严重。他一直在思考让斯图戎的产业转型，有了帕德梅的牵线搭桥，可以考虑开放面向科雷利亚的技术移民政策，在不影响出口带来的经济收益的同时减少对自然环境的开发。

其次是接连不断的赏金猎人。用尤达大师那根几百年快成精的拐杖都能想到，雇主肯定是斯肯亲王。前任国王和斯肯亲王比较亲近，就将矿业开发的大半都包给了自己的弟弟，偏生亲王贪婪的本性在此暴露无遗，接手两个月就增开了五六个矿井。前任国王睁一只眼闭一只眼随他去了，而现任国王也碍于自家叔叔的情面不好插手。欧比旺算是敢动他的蛋糕的第一人，可不就被他盯上了。不过欧比旺也不怎么担心暗杀就是了。

然后……关于委员会派遣的绝地。他几乎可以肯定是尤达大师一手做主将金和天行者安排了过来。

欧比旺忍不住揉着眉心叹气。他离开武士团后一直和尤达大师保持了联络，不时会向武士团大师寻求建议，但是他还是捉摸不透这位的心思。就算派了金大师过来，他怎么说也不可能再回到武士团了。

二十多年了，他对金当初再有怨怼也被消磨殆尽，印象里山一样高大的绝地大师还是高出他近一头，只是鬓角开始泛灰，声音也开始苍老。

至于天行者……在参议院里有足够关于这位新时代武士的传言，虽然欧比旺对此并不热衷，但他也很难忽视这样一位高大英俊的绝地武士，尤其是当这位科洛桑梦中情人一直用火热的眼神盯着他看时。

还好多年在参议院睁眼说瞎话的经历练就了他的脸皮，他没有在过于直白的凝视下直接烧红了脸。

欧比旺也算是情场老手了，但安纳金·天行者……他舔了舔嘴唇。真的很辣。

在和金大师交谈时，欧比旺一直在用余光打量着安纳金。他和金差不多高，棕色的头发微卷，发尾垂到宽阔的肩膀上，英挺的剑眉下是一双蓝灰色狭长的眼眸，殷红的嘴唇略厚，下颌分明，俊美的像是雕塑，更不用说完美的身材，即使绝地糟糕的时尚也掩盖不了他的肱二头肌，欧比旺可以打赌科洛桑时报时尚版块的平面模特看了也要自愧不如。

可惜他是个绝地，不然欧比旺可能会考虑一下和他调情。

而后警报就突然响起，欧比旺懵了一瞬，然后噌的站了起来，同时房门被粗暴地扒开，一个焦急的安纳金·天行者冲进了他的房间。

欧比旺半是好笑半是头痛。“天行者武士，我知道你的任务是保护我的安全，但在超空间里的警报，你应该冲过去看引擎而不是堵在我的房门口，除非你是个比我更好的机修工。”

欧比旺看着安纳金的脸迅速地蹿红，然后一转身就跑向了超空间推进器。欧比旺跟在他身后，看到奎刚和帕德梅也都出了门，但好像都不是很担心的样子。

欧比旺拧着眉头，弯腰探进头看了眼推进器。一旁的安纳金早钻了进去，脱下的外袍随意丢在地上，袖子也撸到了肘部，拿着扳手就动起了手。

“你就不用进来了，欧比旺，我搞得定。”安纳金瞥了他一眼，“小心弄脏了你的衣服。”

“对你来说是肯诺比参议员，天行者。你最好像你说的那么好，不然我们就会被困在超空间了。”

奎刚护着自己的前学徒，条件反射地回道：“不用多虑，肯诺比参议员。如果安纳金都修不好，我们都无能为力。”

欧比旺愈加觉得自己性命难保。

帕德梅整理着自己的发饰，安抚性地说道：“欧比旺，没事的，安纳金搞得定。他都造过战斗机，修飞船对他来说是小菜一碟。”

“但愿如此。”欧比旺叹着气。

半个标准时后，警报终于解除。沾了满手机油的安纳金钻了出来，小臂上的肌肉闪闪发光，被汗水打湿的头发一缕一缕地贴着脖颈，显得格外性感。

欧比旺把手上的毛巾递给他，状似无意地扫过他的肌肉，评价道：“手艺不错。”

“那是自然。”安纳金一瞬间笑开了花，接过毛巾胡乱地擦了几下就放在了一旁，看着欧比旺走进了房间，才慢腾腾地挪向驾驶舱。

他们顺利地跃出超空间，抵达了斯图戎。一行四人都聚在了驾驶舱内，帕德梅也是第一次来到这个星球，忍不住想要远远地看看景色。

进入大气层后，引入眼帘的就是连绵不断的青山围绕着几眼碧蓝的湖泊，山顶积雪皑皑，只是山腰处开凿出的矿井格外突兀。

欧比旺指引着绝地们飞向首都，打开通讯频道等待着停机坪工作人员的调度。

片刻之后，一个精干的女声响起。“纳布皇家星际飞船，资料显示所属人为纳布参议员帕德梅·阿米达拉，进入请出示邀请证明。”

欧比旺熟练地回复道：“这里是参议员欧比旺·肯诺比，飞船上一共四人，已提交外来人员登记。”

“请确认身份代码及登记信息编号。”

欧比旺随即报出两串长长的数字，无视身旁绝地的凝视。

“信息已确认。欢迎回来，肯诺比参议员，请将飞船停在17号船泊。在首都坦森期间请确保拜访者遵纪守法，愿您和您的客人拥有愉快的一天。”

“不胜感激。”欧比旺挂掉了通讯。

待飞船停稳后，安纳金手脚麻利地关闭引擎打开船门，突然一激灵，心里涌上来一股奇怪的感觉。他和奎刚对视一眼，然后用原力延展着感官，想要找出原因。

欧比旺面色严峻。“我也感受到了。”

他有一种不祥的预感。


	2. Chapter 2

欧比旺查看了时间，由于飞船故障在路上耽误了时间，他们到达时朝议已经开始。按照斯图戎习俗，中途进入朝议被视为粗鲁，因此他们只好先到欧比旺的公寓，等待明天出席。

欧比旺率先下了船，在前头走向自己事先停在站台的陆行艇。帕德梅小声地“哇”了一声，安纳金有些惊讶地看着眼前四人座的敞篷陆行艇，银白色流线型的车身，红漆的火焰纹饰燃烧在两侧，边缘用金色包裹着，显得格外张扬。

他探究地看了眼欧比旺，那人只是摆摆手，头疼地支着额头：“这辆还是我年轻的时候买的，我常开的那辆最近送去维修了。”

欧比旺从未觉得这么丢人过。

他回到斯图戎时，母亲已经去世，当时十几岁的青少年，刚从无法成为绝地的打击中恢复过来，位高权重的便宜老爸也不会管教孩子，他想要什么只是甩给他银行账号了事，导致他特别叛经离道，赛车买了一堆。

这样过了大概有十年，他血缘上的父亲和自己没有什么交流，就英年早逝了。他也没有兄弟姊妹，到头来还是孑然一身。

他父亲位高权重是真的，人品和人际交往也都不错。他算是靠着父亲留下的遗产和关系，一步步才走到了今天。但要说不艰辛肯定是假的。就算他父亲在世时社交多好，在权力场上，谁又愿意帮一个死人多大忙呢。  
欧比旺不愿再回忆那么多。

不过说真的，那时的审美真是不敢恭维。欧比旺说不准他现在的难堪是因为眼前从儿时崇敬的绝地大师，自己一直以沉稳形象相处的好友，还是总是围着自己打转的俊美的绝地武士。

“出发吧，我们该走了。”欧比旺开口，不着声色地阻止了安纳金伸出抚摸车身的手。绝地武士点头，恋恋不舍地收回了手，自觉地走向驾驶座，却又被奎刚开口阻止了。

“安纳金，还是我来开吧。”奎刚揉揉太阳穴，“你注意保护议员们的安全就是了。我不想像潘托兰那次任务的事再发生。”

安纳金愤愤不平地从车门让开，抱怨着。“那次明明只是个意外！”

看着两师徒拌嘴，欧比旺莫名心里有些气短。

“我同意奎刚大师。我们要尽量避免意外，毕竟我们可能还有一些‘意外的’刺杀需要处理。”欧比旺优雅地坐上副座，示意安纳金和帕德梅坐上后座，然后转头向奎刚点点头。“出发吧，大师，我来给你指路。”

坦森虽不像科洛桑顶层一样繁华，但作为斯图戎的首都，期间往来的车流让飞行道路也绝不算宽敞，奎刚也得时刻留意着前方。

一路上出乎意料地无事发生。安纳金一直注意着周围，但一直没有情况发生。欧比旺时不时地出声指路，紧张的沉默萦绕在一行人的心头，让他有些不安。

“肯诺比参议员。”在一段格外漫长的直行路上，奎刚温和的声音将他从沉思中唤醒。

“奎刚大师，有什么我能帮助你的吗？”欧比旺看向奎刚的侧脸。

绝地大师清了清嗓子。“我想为十二年前的事情道歉。现在想来，我当时的举动实在太刻薄，让你伤心了。”

“没有关系，大师。”欧比旺摇摇头，扭头看着一栋栋略过的高楼大厦，“以前的事就让它过去吧。虽然没能成为绝地一直是我的遗憾，但我现在很满意作为参议员的生活，能对我的人民有所帮助也是我的心愿。”

“我很高兴你能这么想，欧比旺。我听瓦洛伦议长讲起你时十分赞叹，你已经成为了一位相当出色的参议员，也为肃清参议院的腐败付出了很多努力，银舌谈判家的称号名副其实。”

欧比旺抿着嘴，在奎刚直白的称赞中显得有些扭捏。“最高议长过誉了，我还称不上是参议院的中流砥柱。”

两人都有些尴尬。奎刚是心存愧疚，不知该说什么；欧比旺是有股闷气，碍于面子和另一人的礼貌，不好发作。

奎刚张了张口，还想再说些什么，却被安纳金近乎粗暴的打断了。“欧比旺，我们还有多久才能到你的公寓？”

“快了。”欧比旺终于从与奎刚如坐针毡的聊天中解脱出来，松了口气，“就在中心，停在那座最高的楼下就是了。”

奎刚皱着眉，回头看了眼后座的两人。安纳金气呼呼地盯着对面驶过的一辆辆陆行艇不肯看他，而帕德梅只是无奈地摊手。“看上去一路风平浪静，安纳金有些无聊了。”

“但愿真的风平浪静吧。”奎刚叹了口气。

一行人陆续走进了欧比旺的公寓，开启了大眼瞪小眼模式。

安纳金四处打量着欧比旺意外十分简洁的家具和装修，不确定地说道：“……呃，一切正常？”

与此同时，欧比旺瞪大了眼睛。“该死！”

客厅里传来窗户破碎的声音，下一秒一枚烟雾弹就被扔了进来。在弥漫的烟雾的掩护下，爆能束不断地向他们射来。

“找掩护！”安纳金反应最快，手上发力掀翻了沙发，拉着欧比旺躲在了后面。一旁奎刚也推倒了餐桌，让帕德梅躲开爆能束。两个绝地激活了光剑，开始反击，帕德梅也解下藏在礼服里的爆能枪，向烟雾中射去。

欧比旺估计了一下，这次大概有四五个赏金猎人。也算看得起他了。他没有随手带爆能枪的习惯，正盘算着从敌人那里搞来一把。身后传来一丝不易察觉的声响，他耳尖一动。来的正好。

安纳金察觉到了什么，扭头一看，身后的特兰多沙赏金猎人用枪抵住了斯图戎议员的脖颈，嘶嘶地吐着信子：“没用的绝地。”

安纳金急了，叫他的名字：“欧比——”

叫声戛然而止。

欧比旺脚往后用靴跟狠命一踩，稍一屈膝，手肘往赏金猎人腹部撞去。异族人吃痛地闷哼，欧比旺又抓住了举着枪的手腕朝自己方向扭了过来。在一阵令人牙酸的骨节断裂声的同时他接住了落下的枪，顺势用枪托往赏金猎人脑袋上一砸，那人彻底失去了意识，昏迷在地上。  
“——旺……”

安纳金目瞪口呆。

欧比旺拿稳了手里的枪，开始向迷雾中的敌人反击。他不耐烦地看了眼还在震惊状态的绝地武士。“你还愣着干什么，倒是帮下忙啊。”

安纳金啪嗒收起了下巴，边用剑刃反射着爆能束，边咬着牙低声说：“你不是参议员吗，怎么这么娴熟？”

欧比旺给了他一个平淡的眼神，抬起下巴指向刚打中赏金猎人手臂的帕德梅。“鉴于身为和平主义者的阿米达拉议员都能熟练地使用爆能枪，我作为前绝地会近身搏斗似乎没有什么值得惊讶的。至于你，天行者武士，要是在这次刺杀中帮了倒忙，才会真正让人质疑绝地武士团的水准。”

安纳金刚想反驳，一枚电击弹好巧不巧地向欧比旺飞了过来，他急忙抓住那位参议员往身旁一拉，光剑一挥将电击弹斩成两半。还没来得及松一口气，下一秒欧比旺已经把他扑倒在了地上，几个爆能束险险擦肩而过。

那一瞬间安纳金脑子一片空白，只有身上甜蜜又痛苦的重量显得格外真实。他的手刚好搭在欧比旺的腰上，手指不自觉地下移……

然后欧比旺猛的从他身上翻了下去，好像他是什么洪水猛兽一般。安纳金遗憾地搓了搓手指。

尽管欧比旺不会承认，但安纳金会说他的声音听起来像是恼羞成怒。“天行者！如果你用光剑的技术能有你用扳手的技术一半好，这场闹剧早就该结束了！”

这确实是一场闹剧。一旁的奎刚已经解除了两个赏金猎人的武装，除了被欧比旺打昏的那位，其余的赏金猎人从破碎的窗户处原路撤离。

姗姗来迟的巡警赶来，给暗杀现场拍了几张照，用手铐铐住了开始转醒的特兰多沙人。欧比旺示意巡警等上一会，走上前凑到赏金猎人面前。“赏金猎人先生，不介意的话，你告诉我谁雇了你吗？”

“赏金猎人也有职业素养的，小议员。”特兰多沙人愤恨地嘶嘶作声，朝欧比旺唾了一口，“绝地不可能一直守着你漂亮的脸蛋，下次你可就没这么好命了。”

欧比旺毫不在意，起身从桌子上扯了张纸巾擦擦脸，让巡警将人给押走了。倒是安纳金，如果不是帕德梅拉住了他，他差点就忍不住把那人给手撕了。

“所以，各位，介意帮我整理一下客厅，让家具回到应有的地方吗？”

奎刚，帕德梅和安纳金面面相觑。帕德梅先开了口：“我以为这是暗杀现场，不能随便改变的？”

欧比旺摊手。“这也不是第一次了。这些暗杀的幕后主使相当有权势，再怎么样也会被压下去的，倒不如收拾好，让自己住的舒服点，省的看到这一团乱麻，烦心。”

收拾到一半时，欧比旺客厅的全息通讯仪响起。他挑起了眉，示意其他人聚过来，然后接通了通讯。

“肯诺比参议员。”全息中穿着华贵的男子向欧比旺点头，然后看向他身旁的一行人。

“殿下。”欧比旺轻轻向他鞠躬，两个绝地也都鞠躬，帕德梅稍稍低下头致敬。

斯图戎国王看上去比安纳金大不了多少，带着平易近人的微笑。“不必多礼，绝地大师们，阿米达拉议员。朝议刚刚结束，听说你们遭遇了刺杀，实在是令人发指的罪行。万幸你们都没有受伤。”他叹了口气。

欧比旺配合地接话：“感谢您的好意，殿下。看起来我们共同的朋友已经耐不住性子了。”

“没错。”斯图戎国王的眼里闪过一丝光芒，“他心急了，而心急必有差错。”他忽又话锋一转，看向帕德梅。“阿米达拉议员，我听肯诺比参议员经常提起你和你的成就，今日终于能够见到你，也十分期待你提出的合作项目。”

帕德梅走上前，优雅地鞠躬。“对您的称赞，我受宠若惊，殿下。”

“我相信你与这样的赞美相称，阿米达拉议员。不如这样，欧比旺，今晚我举办一场宴会，就当是为你压惊，也是为了给我们远道而来的朋友接风洗尘。你意下如何？”

欧比旺和他交换了一个眼神。“自然是恭敬不如从命，殿下。”

他满意地颔首。“那最好不过了。还有一件事，绝地大师们。希望你们在斯图戎做客期间能保护好两位议员的人身安全，不要让共和国的人民蒙受损失。对于坦森的安保工作，我十分惭愧，不能亲自做到治安的保证。”

“我们不会辜负你的期望，殿下。”

在欧比旺第七次举起酒杯送走与他交谈的权贵，他的脸已经笑得有些僵硬。他不着声色地剐了一眼身旁高大的绝地武士，揉了揉自己的脸，在心里咒骂着。

成为了全场焦点还不自知的某人皱着眉。“为什么他们都要来烦你？没看到你不乐意吗？”

他心里腹诽着欧比旺太受欢迎，盘算着怎么把围着他的苍蝇都赶走。

为了宴会，欧比旺换了身礼服，主色调还是白色，但去掉了披风，换上了长丝绸手套。一眼看上去就价格不菲的剪裁凸显出了他的身材曲线，闪闪发光的黑色皮靴勾画出小腿线条，金红的长发扎在脑后，金线刺绣的发带垂在锁骨处。虽说上衣也是高领，但欧比旺敞开了领口，露出一截光洁的脖颈和脆弱的喉结，让安纳金恨不得伸手给他扣上。

欧比旺注意到了安纳金的表情，忍住自己想要翻白眼的冲动。“天行者武士，如果你有更好的洞察力，你就会发现他们中的大部分都想和你搭话，但你只是阴沉着脸没有理会，反倒害得我给他们作陪。”

“是吗？我还以为斯图戎十分排外呢。”安纳金显然不相信。

欧比旺给了他一个假笑。“对于没有受到邀请的客人，确实排外；但在这种政治宴会上，尤其对于像你这样引人注目的人来说，他们当然十分欢迎。鉴于你一直跟着我寸步不离，所以我才收获了不少不必要的关注。”

这小子是真的不知道自己长得好看还是装傻充愣——欧比旺侧过头从头到脚打量了一遍安纳金。高大的身躯极有压迫感，身姿挺拔，天神一样俊美的容貌因为怒气笼上几分阴沉，眉眼间的阴郁和绝地身份给他带来神秘的色彩。棉麻布料下掩盖着结实的肌肉，欧比旺几个小时前已经亲手检验过了其所蕴含的力量。想到这，他的手指不易察觉地动了动。

“我和奎刚大师说好了要保护你们的安全。他保护帕德梅，我跟着你。”安纳金看起来并没有被说服，哼了一声，“你都叫奎刚的名字，帕德梅的名字，就是还叫我叫天行者。”

“我和帕德梅是朋友，而我在圣殿就认识奎刚大师，叫习惯了改不过口。至于你，天行者武士，我还一直纠正你叫我肯诺比参议员，我们没有相熟到那个地步。”

安纳金不像是听进去了。“那你不见得这些政客都很相熟，不是吗？我受够了这些不怀好意的政客。他们总是垂涎不应该肖想的东西。或者人。总是虚伪地问一些与他们无关的事，只想贴在你身上揩油。”

“相反，我会将这当做恭维。毕竟你可长了一副原力眷顾一般的容貌，也算是一种难得的天赋。”

安纳金不假思索，让话从嘴里溜出。“那你一定天赋异禀。”

空气陷入了尴尬的沉默。

才意识到自己说了什么，安纳金真想抽自己一巴掌。

“咳咳，那真是……我听过最糟糕的恭维。”欧比旺嘴角抽搐，评价道。他扭过头，快步向前走去，只留给安纳金一个后脑勺。

安纳金后知后觉地盯着他金红色的发辫，视线上移到藏在红发里发红的耳廓。

等等，他是脸红了吗？！

安纳金急忙追了上去，而欧比旺已经恢复正常，开始帮帕德梅应酬，挡去了几个不怀好意和她调笑的男人。

在他们被巧妙地劝走后，帕德梅长呼一口气，感激地与欧比旺碰了碰酒杯。“谢谢，欧比旺。你们斯图戎实在……太好客了。”

欧比旺苦笑。“我深有同感，对像你这样美丽的女士来说，他们可以变得相当热情。”

“你又在开我玩笑，欧比旺。”帕德梅作势打了一下他的肩膀，本来还想用手肘捅他，但她看了眼那人身后安纳金的脸色又把手放下。“说吧，这次宴会你们有什么目的？”

欧比旺装着揉揉肩。“你太让我寒心了，帕德梅。我这么真诚地赞美你，为什么你总觉得我另有目的呢？”

帕德梅瞥了他一眼。

欧比旺投降般地举起手。“好好好，我不说了。”

“看到那边金发青色衣服的年轻人了吗？他是斯肯亲王的贴身秘书，今晚斯肯亲王‘因病’不能出席，就派了他来。”

帕德梅顺着他视线的方向看去。“所以，我亲爱的女士，你能不能好心去和他说上几句话，让我了解了解他主子的事情？”欧比旺晃晃酒杯，状似无意地补充道：“顺便一提，他看到美女就走不动路。”

“算你欠我一次。”帕德梅给了他一个眼神，施施然向那边走去。奎刚刚想跟过去，欧比旺对他摇了摇头，他犹豫着停下了脚步。

“你跟帕德梅调情也没用，她已经结婚了。”安纳金突兀地说。

欧比旺眨眨眼。“我知道，我还参加了她的订婚宴呢。”

然后三人尴尬地面对面干瞪眼。奎刚看不下去，问了一句：“所以我们现在干什么？”

“等帕德梅的好消息。”欧比旺抿了一口酒，看了眼安纳金，“我建议我们可以像刚才帕德梅一样吃点东西，慰藉一下中午没有进食的胃。这里宴会的食物还是不错的。”

等帕德梅回到三人身边时，他们身边已经堆积了好几个空盘子。欧比旺吞下最后一口红丝绒蛋糕，用手帕擦了擦嘴，向她招手。

“有什么想要分享的消息吗，阿米达拉议员？”

帕德梅毫不客气地在他面前坐下，伸手也拿了一盘蛋糕。“他很健谈，嘴还挺严的，不过字里行间还是可以听出一些暗示的东西。他说最近矿井发生了几场暴动，你应该知道吧？”

欧比旺皱着眉点点头。

“那人说他给了带头闹事的几个一点教训，警察那边也是早打点好了，再花了点钱就把事情压了下去。”帕德梅举起叉子，“像这种做矿产的，一边压榨矿工劳动力，另一边肯定偷税漏税也不少，开采出来的大部分估计都没做登记，直接就销往外界了。”

“我知道。”欧比旺站起身，整理了一下衣服，“所以我才要去找到证据，给他定罪。”

帕德梅睁大眼睛。“现在？”

欧比旺给了她一个无辜的表情。“当然现在。他不是正好‘因病’在家吗？失败的赏金猎人估计快联系他了。”

帕德梅回了他一个不可小觑的表情。

“我跟你一起去。”安纳金噌的一声也站了起来。

欧比旺挑眉，把安纳金从头到脚来回挑剔地审视了几遍，直到他感觉不自在才停下。“我想还是不用了吧，天行者武士。我自己能搞定，没必要给你添麻烦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章王老师酷盖，下章换小安耍帅  
> 积着存稿真的很爽，特别是对着后面写的加伏笔超级很方便  
> 谢谢上章大噶们给我评论，日常喜欢评论啾咪！


	3. Chapter 3

“所以，”欧比旺压低了声音冲安纳金说道，“再提醒我一遍你为什么要跟过来？”

“我说过了，我要保护你的安全！”安纳金有些烦躁，摸着自己刚撞到的膝盖嘶嘶地抽着气。

欧比旺没好气地翻了个白眼。“那么请问，天行者武士，你是如何做到在保护我的同时平地摔的？”

安纳金瞬间脸涨红了。“嘿！我说过了，那只是个意外！”

欧比旺刚想讽刺回去，就听到一阵沉重的脚步声，连忙一把捂住安纳金的嘴，拖着高大的绝地武士在华贵的落地柜后面藏得更严实些。幸好他戴了手套。

待脚步声过去后，两人同时松了一口气。欧比旺放下手，但是安纳金的脸看上去更红了。

“好了，我们现在要做的就是偷偷去到斯肯亲王的书房，找到他雇佣那些赏金猎人的证据，这样应该至少能定他一个杀人未遂罪；然后我再看看能不能找到他收取贿赂，暴力执法的证据，能让他这辈子都别想看见外面的阳光。明白了吗？”欧比旺看向安纳金的眼睛，用几乎耳语的声音贴在他耳边说道。

安纳金点点头，脸上的红晕还没有消散。

欧比旺怀疑地看着他。“好，我研究过他宫殿的构造，你跟着我就是了。我们现在要避开轮值的警卫，他们每两标准时换一次班，也就是说还有几分钟就可以开始行动。”

安纳金夸张地比了一个OK的手势，收获了欧比旺更加不信任的眼神。

真是原力眷顾，他们按计划顺利地到达了斯肯亲王的书房。更巧的是，他正在跟他雇用的赏金猎人通话。欧比旺会说他看起来是被气病了。

“我说过了，我要那个爱管闲事的参议员死！你们这些没用的家伙，我付钱给你们不是用来打水漂的！”

全息里的赏金猎人显然也不是脾气好的主，但是看在信用点的份上忍受着雇主的暴躁。“亲王殿下，你放心，我们赏金猎人有自己的信誉，收钱办事，一定会杀了他的。”

斯肯亲王冷哼一声，在书房精贵的地毯上踱着步。“你说的倒轻巧。从我雇你们开始，你们总共动了四次手，居然一次都没有成功，更别说这次还被抓到了一个，我怎么知道他不会说出去？！你们的信誉就是笑话！”

“你不用担心被他揭露，殿下。他不会自砸饭碗的。我说了，下次一定会让他丧命，你不需要操心。”赏金猎人已经开始磨牙。

“你最好做到的。”斯肯亲王狠狠地拍上通讯器，把它关闭，然后走到窗户边拉开了窗帘。躲在窗户边用设备录像的欧比旺急忙往旁边墙上靠去。

好在他没有开窗，只是盯着走廊里雕纹的立柱思考人生。欧比旺腹诽他宫殿的设计实在太过奇葩。哪个正常人会在自己位于宫殿中心、机密的书房上开个窗户，窗户外边还是走廊？

欧比旺摇摇头，把脑子里的想法驱逐出去。他把录像关闭，弹出存储条，藏在后腰的暗袋里。然后他再探头看了眼书房里，斯肯亲王已经重新拿起了通讯器，开了房门不知道往哪里去。

两人贴在墙上大气也不敢出，一直等到他走得够远，才放松下来。欧比旺给安纳金使了个眼色，悄悄打开窗户。安纳金没有看懂，瞪着眼迷惑地看着他。

欧比旺无奈地捂住了脸。他先用原力探知，没有发现书房里有监控，很好。他再扳住窗棱，利落地翻了进去。

感谢原力，地毯非常厚实，他落地时的声音几乎无法察觉。现在安纳金终于读懂了他的暗示，也跟着翻了进来。欧比旺立刻开始在书桌处着手，寻找着斯肯亲王的个人终端，把带来的读取器插了上去。

意料之中，终端设了密码。他正打算开始破解，一直在旁边默默观察的安纳金伸出手。“咳，我来吧。”

欧比旺探究地看了他一眼，犹豫了一瞬便让开了位置，开始警惕着周围。

安纳金确实很擅长这个。没过多久他就撬开了防火墙，运行起下载程序。欧比旺凑上去点击了几下，先选定银行账目，一边往下翻一边啧啧出声。

“好了吗，欧比旺？”安纳金小声地警告，“我感觉有人快过来了。”

欧比旺咬着手指，含糊地回答：“快了，快了，再等一下。”

“欧比旺——不能再等了，他直接往这边过来了！”

“马上……”欧比旺等到最后一秒屏幕转绿，眼疾手快地拔了下来，关掉终端。“好了！”

下一刻门就被打开了，斯肯亲王手里拿了杯酒，再次走进了书房。欧比旺还躲在书桌底下，安纳金则藏在书柜后面，两人的呼吸都停滞了。

放下手中的酒杯，斯肯亲王百无聊赖地扫视着房间，目光忽然定格在被打开的窗户上。

完了。欧比旺心想。

亲王往书房门口慢慢退去，等到房间外后，他一把关上房门，欧比旺和安纳金瞬间开始往窗户外跳去，与此同时一声震天动地的大喊响起。“警卫！有刺客！”

两人开始奔跑。欧比旺一边把存储条和读取器都扔给安纳金，一边拿出绑在大腿上枪套里的爆能枪。安纳金慌忙接住，塞进袍子口袋。

“你给我这些干什么？”

欧比旺看了他一眼。“首先这些本来就是要交给你们绝地的。我们希望能由绝地逮捕，按照共和国律法审判他——你总不能期望斯图戎监狱真的关得住他，国王丢不起这个脸——其次，我拿着这些东西不好战斗，正好你有口袋。”

前面的道口已经有警卫赶来，欧比旺咬咬牙，往左拐去。

“你先走，我马上跟上！”安纳金冲欧比旺吼道。他停下了脚步，激活光剑，摆出希恩的架势。

“安纳金！”欧比旺扭头，“别傻了——”

他想说快跑，不要逞英雄。

他想说在书房附近能赶来的警卫就不下十人，他们占不到优势。

他意识到自己一直忘记安纳金为什么作为“新生代绝地武士”在参议院引人注目了。

蓝色的剑刃翻转着，仿佛在警卫的爆能枪射出之前就知道了它的目的地，以精准的角度和精细到毫厘的控制力规划经过的路径，将所有会危害到身后的人的爆能束反弹回去。

绝地武士挥舞着光剑，在接连不断的攻击和参议员之间竖起了一道不可逾越的屏障。令人安心的嗡嗡声冲淡了爆能枪射击的恐惧，让欧比旺甚至觉得安全，仿佛这只是一场游戏。

成千上万小时的光剑训练，安纳金的肌肉早已记住了每一种剑式，每一次动作，他的存在在原力中轰鸣，几乎让人盲目。他手中的光剑早已成为他身体的一部分，是他延伸的肢体，在一次次运动中舞出片片炫目的蓝白色光芒。

欧比旺的心脏嘭嘭作响，几乎蹦出胸膛。他又莫名感到酸涩，像是蚂蚁在蚀咬他的骨血。他着迷地看着安纳金的手臂，他大幅度反击时转动的劲瘦的腰身，在爆能束包围的攻击下依旧不断稳定向前推进的长腿。

绝地武士毫不畏惧，他像是天生为战斗而生，如同神话中的战争之神，举起致命的武器，踏着稳健的步伐，带来胜利与荣光。

这时欧比旺才意识到安纳金根本不想撤退。他在进攻。

他已经接近到警卫的身边，拿着右手的光剑挽了个漂亮的剑花，切断了两把爆能枪的枪管。趁着他们愣神，安纳金一脚踹向膝盖，迫使他们倒下。有几个反应快的重新开始向他开枪，他只是漫不经心地挥了几下，爆能束反弹射中手臂，痛的他们握不住爆能枪。然后安纳金用原力一推，那些警卫都重重地撞在墙上昏迷不醒，倒成一团。

解决完这群人，安纳金得意地回身，撩了撩汗湿的额发，向欧比旺夸耀地一笑。“搞定。”

欧比旺张张嘴，却发现自己发不出声音。这时，又一阵脚步声响起，帮他解了围。他顿时猛的反应过来，向安纳金嚷道：“该死！快，又有更多人来了。”

“有必要这么……”安纳金小声嘟囔，后突然面色一僵，“靠，毁灭者——”他急忙向欧比旺跑去。

“原力在上，你到底怎么回事！”欧比旺躲在走廊拐弯处，咬牙探出头开了几枪，“我叫了你快跑，你倒好，直接冲了过去。”

安纳金愤愤地回答：“我又不知道他们居然会有毁灭者机器人！”

“这不是理由！就算没有，你也不能恋战！就凭你的冲动，奎刚大师到底为什么会让你当他的学徒？”

毁灭者机器人的护盾挡下了欧比旺和安纳金反击的所有爆能束。在不能接近的情况下，它们几乎无懈可击，让欧比旺有些心烦意乱。斯肯亲王果然跟贸易联盟有牵连。

在一片枪声中，安纳金也冲他吼着：“他说是原力的旨意！”

“狗屁原力！”欧比旺愤愤不平。

“你为什么那么在意奎刚！他对你很重要吗？”安纳金挥舞着光剑，轻松挡下爆能束，且战且退到欧比旺身边。

欧比旺向他示意右边一条狭窄的通道，安纳金心领神会，跟着他退了进去，运用原力一推，让堆放的板条箱堵住了通道口。

“你是在嫉妒吗？”安纳金在枪声停息的安静中问道。

欧比旺没有回答，只是沿着通道向前移动。

“你嫉妒我能成为奎刚的徒弟，对不对？欧比旺？”

被戳到痛脚，欧比旺猛得停下脚步，回头瞪着那个情商负数的绝地。他怒极反笑。“是，我是嫉妒你，天行者。我嫉妒你能成为学徒，成为绝地武士。明明奎刚大师当初拒绝我的原因就是我太过情绪化，可是看看你，你比我还冲动易怒，他却收了你当学徒，让你成为了绝地。”

安纳金慢慢地举起双手，想要安抚他。“没能成为绝地也没有关系的，欧比旺你现在也是个相当出色的参议员啊。你提出的各种议案，你参与的所有决议，对共和国的人民、斯图戎人民的帮助肯定比我要大。”

“……可是我只想成为绝地。”欧比旺咬着嘴唇，又扭回了头，背对着安纳金。“我在绝地圣殿长大，我所受的教育都是教会我如何成为绝地。作为绝地武士去帮助有难的人，帮助有需要的人，一直是我的梦想。而我现在只能在共和国参议院和斯图戎上议院，和表里不一的贪婪政客打交道，听着各种假意奉承，想尽方法怎么让他们露出狐狸尾巴。”

“我真的累了。作为参议员，拥有原力都可以说是折磨，我只能听到他们说谎的心思。”欧比旺的声音有些颤抖，“我害怕我做出了错误的决定，我也不知道我的提案到底能不能真正帮助他人。做政客很危险，我不像帕德梅一样曾经是民选女王，深受纳布人民爱戴；我也不像贝尔，有布拉哈女王和富饶的奥德朗行星给他做后盾。我的每一步都行走在刀尖上，我——”

安纳金从身后抱住了他，轻轻地在他的耳廓落下一吻。欧比旺一直都是那样坚毅强大，他看起来从未如这般脆弱。安纳金只想抱着他，让他知道他已经做得很好，一切都好。

“不要再这么说了，欧比旺，你才是我仰望的人。我不懂政治，我只知道你虽然讨厌它，但每次你和帕德梅谈起你们做出的政治提案时，你的眼睛里都闪耀着光芒。而那美丽极了。”

“我相信你做出的决定都是你能做到的最好的选择，欧比旺。就像你这次要将斯肯亲王定罪一样，你不在意是否会让自己成为目标，只想着保护斯图戎的生态环境，让矿工们转向做较为轻松的手工。你帮助了很多人。”

“拥有原力不是罪过，而是恩赐。”安纳金犹豫了一下，还是说出了口，“我……我能感受到你在原力里的存在，你很强大，但无意向他人展示你的瞩目。你只是像一盏点燃的灯，守着自己内心的火焰，为身边的人照亮道路。”

“不像你。”欧比旺突然开口说道，嗓音略带沙哑。

“什么？”

他侧过头。“不像你。你比我强大的多，就像燃烧的超新星，炽热而不计后果。我敢肯定，只要你想，整个星系都能听到你的声音。”

“欧比旺……”安纳金不知道该说些什么，只是叫着他的名字。

“你是我想成为的一切。我羡慕你，因为你该死的耀眼，我永远不能成为你。在你身边的人就像是被恒星引力牵扯的小行星，他们都围着你，宇宙的中心，而转动，我只是无望地挣扎着。我永远也成为不了——”

“你没必要承担这么多责任，你没必要成为任何人，欧比旺。我没有看上去那么完美。你也许不知道，在奎刚没找到我之前，我……是奴隶。”

欧比旺有些惊愕，回头看向他。

“我跟我的母亲一起在赫特人的奴役下生活。我记不太清那时候的事了，但是我永远记得鞭子打在身上的感觉，记得母亲把我抱在怀里，用后背护着我时的苦楚和绝望。奎刚后来跟我说，我的痛苦在半个星系外都令人震颤。他赎下了我和我的母亲，把我带回了绝地圣殿，我整夜在育幼大师的看护下尖叫着醒来，长老们说我太痛苦了，太愤怒，太黑暗了。他们几乎没有让我成为绝地。”

“我也挣扎着，想要摆脱自己的苦难。但是我发现我忘不掉，我学会了和它共生。我们都是这样生存的，我们却又是不一样的个体。我们的精神不可能相同，但是……我希望我们的精神可以相通。”

安纳金的脸有些红。“你就是你自己，欧比旺。你现在这样就是最好的样子。”

怀里的人愣了神。“我就是我自己。”他喃喃自语，“我不完美，我不惹人注意，但我起码活得干净透彻。”

“起码我还是欧比旺·肯诺比参议员，不是吗。”他有些苦笑，但是看上去轻松了很多。

他没有转过头，还是看着安纳金。他眼中的情绪太过复杂，安纳金看不清摸不透，但安纳金愿意一直看他，一直看下去。

安纳金没有料到，他会凑近，在自己的嘴角轻轻落下一吻。很轻很轻，干燥柔软的唇瓣带来的触碰，伴随胡子擦过脸颊微微发痒的真实的感觉。安纳金的心跳的很快。

身后的脚步声再次响起，想必那些侍卫已经搬开了箱子。欧比旺重新挺起身体，从安纳金怀里挣脱，向前跑去。他白色的礼服尚留有尘土和爆能束造成的焦痕，却在这一刻显得无比坚韧和强大，就像蜕变一样，从一直困扰自己的囚笼中被释放。释怀。

他脚步不停。“走吧，安纳金。我们还有几个小麻烦要对付。”

被叫到名字的绝地武士后知后觉地露出傻笑，跟上了他。“没错，我们还有几个小麻烦要一起解决。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了嘻嘻！记得看彩蛋！  
> 感谢评论！


	4. Bonus

安纳金在参议院蹲守了一个月，终于等到某个金红头发的议员一边与身旁美丽的潘托兰议员交谈，一边走向自己的办公室。

他在看见安纳金站在门口时挑起了眉，礼貌地轻声和同伴说了些什么，然后就快步走了过去。“好久不见，天行者武士。”

“好久不见，欧比旺。”安纳金笑得十分灿烂。

欧比旺扭头看了眼走廊里来来往往的政客。“借一步说话？”

安纳金跟在他身后进了门。欧比旺觉得他几乎要摇起尾巴，自己忍不住也轻笑着。

办公室不算大，欧比旺示意安纳金在沙发上坐下，走到窗边把窗户设置成了不可见模式，转手把灯打开，然后坐在自己办公的椅子上，翘起了二郎腿。“所以，天行者武士，你找我有何贵干？”

“绝地委员会的指令。长老们想要邀请你作绝地武士团在参议院的代表，重塑武士团在共和国的良好形象和名声。”安纳金一本正经，“你愿意接受吗，欧比旺？”

欧比旺装作深思熟虑，摸着胡子沉默了很久，久到安纳金开始坐立不安，才开口说道：“你应该知道尤达大师已经跟我说过了吧。”

安纳金有些不好意思地看着地上。“嗯，我知道。但一个正式的邀请更有诚意。”

“怎么说呢……我本来不想和武士团再有过多联系，”欧比旺观察着安纳金一瞬间变得沮丧的表情，声音显得十分有趣，“但是——”

安纳金猛的抬起了头。

“考虑到我作为斯图戎参议员的任期会在一个月内结束，在将斯肯亲王送进科洛桑的监狱后，我基本与连任无缘了。这个月我已经将工作与下一任参议员交接得差不多，所以……”欧比旺耸耸肩，“我接受这个邀请。”

“太好了！”安纳金的嘴角都快咧到了耳边。在欧比旺投来的眼神里发现自己有些失态，他连忙咳了几声掩饰，然后从袍子里掏出一把光剑，放到欧比旺的手中。

感受到手里久违的熟悉的重量，欧比旺瞳孔微缩，张大了嘴：“我的光剑……”他手有些颤抖，二十多年来第一次摩挲着自己作为绝地的武器。他能感受到剑柄中凯伯水晶的嗡鸣，在原力中与他合为一体。

安纳金洋洋得意。“这是给你的谢礼。”

欧比旺摇头，难以置信地喃喃自语：“尤达大师可没有跟我说这件事……”

“呃，对……这是我直接从档案馆里调出来的。”安纳金挠挠头，“毕竟你要成为绝地参议员，怎么能没有光剑呢，对吧？”

欧比旺双手紧紧握着光剑，站起身激动地走来走去。“这实在太过了，安纳金。我是说，这是我收到过最好的礼物。”

安纳金脸红了。“你喜欢才是最重要的。”

欧比旺恋恋不舍地看着光剑，然后小心翼翼地把剑柄别在束腰上，盯着他深蓝的眼眸，视线下移到他殷红的嘴唇，突然说道：“闭上眼睛。

“欧比旺——”安纳金声音有些发紧。

“闭上眼睛，安纳金。我不会再说第三遍。”他命令道。

安纳金听话地闭上了眼睛，睫毛微颤，呼吸变得有些急促。欧比旺在他身前俯下身子，深呼吸一口气，然后低头亲上了那双嘴唇。

先是四唇相抵，温柔的厮磨。然后欧比旺探出舌尖舔过安纳金的唇珠，撬开了他的牙关，深入口腔与另一人的舌头缠绵。

安纳金回应得十分热烈。他伸出手扣住欧比旺的后脑，吻得更深，另一只手掐住了那人的侧腰，把那人拉得更近，几乎坐在了自己身上。

安纳金一边啃咬着欧比旺的嘴唇，纠缠着他的舌头不放，舔过他的上颚，齿列，发出啧啧的暧昧水声。胡子蹭在脸上带来丝丝痒意，让人难耐。同时，他放在腰上的手也一边扯出他上衣的下摆，伸进抚摸着他光滑细腻的肌肤，指尖滑过平坦却又柔软的小腹，引起怀里躯体的颤栗，然后将整个手掌都贴上去，渐渐上移摸过肋骨。

欧比旺在安纳金的手移向更敏感的地方前抓住了那只手腕，轻咬了一口嘴里的舌头，结束了这个深吻。他已经坐在了安纳金的身上，另一只手不知何时搂住了安纳金的脖子，仍然在情欲和渴望带来的余韵中颤抖，胸膛起伏着，贴在身下人的耳边喘气。

安纳金轻轻捧起欧比旺的下巴，迷醉地看着他胡须也掩盖不住的红晕，被吻到微肿的粉唇，泛红的眼角蕴含着燃烧的欲望。

欧比旺在安纳金的凝视下脸愈加发烧。眼前的绝地武士俊美的就像天神一样。被强制叫停的一吻过后，安纳金英气的眉眼之间更带上了豹子一样令人心曳神迷的野性，红得艳丽的双唇微张，粗重地喘息着，看向欧比旺的眼神像是想把他拆吃入腹，让他产生了被捕食的错觉。

待他平复好呼吸，安纳金嘴角忍不住上扬，舔了下嘴唇，在欧比旺露出的侧脸和脖颈留下一连串轻吻，心情愉悦地问道：“愿意和我交往吗，参议员？”

欧比旺呼吸有些不稳。“你知道，我们一个月前才第一次见面，而这一个月来你甚至都没见到我的人影。”

安纳金已经吻到了他的锁骨，声音有些含糊不清。“我知道呀，所以你要答应吗？”

“嗯，嗯……我可能要考虑一下……”欧比旺的手抓进了安纳金浓密的卷发，断断续续地回答。

“没关系，我等你考虑清楚。”安纳金抬起头嫣然一笑，手上一使劲，彻底扯开了欧比旺的上衣。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！感谢各位！  
> 709后遗症让我鸡血上头，抱抱王老师+今天419，大家自行脑补一下就是了（逃走

**Author's Note:**

> 这个王写的好骚（我爱）  
> 日常喜欢评论！


End file.
